


What she deserves

by KAEDELOVEZONE



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kaede Lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAEDELOVEZONE/pseuds/KAEDELOVEZONE
Summary: Kaede appreciation





	What she deserves

Everybody hugs Kaede, it's what she deserves.

The end


End file.
